Sue Me I Don't Like Crying
by bitchdoilooklikeawizard
Summary: It was based on a random idea of why Tamsin doesn't like crying. The idea was that she is secretly sensitive and someone else's crying will trigger hers, even if that someone isn't human.


"No, no... Don't... Don't do that..." Tamsin warned the brown-eyed puppy. Its eyes sparkled under the light as it gazed up at her with an intense amount of begging. "No... No... Stop it..."

Try as she might, her commands were not obeyed and the dog continued its relentless fixation as she struggled to maintain composure.

"No, don't do this to me... Not right now. Not with Kenzi on her w—" Tamsin's pleas were interrupted by a soft, high-pitched whining resonating from the dog's nose. Tamsin's lip quivered and she heard a cry of her own escape her lips and only seconds afterwards she was down on her knees, half-collapsed to the floor, sobbing. The puppy then took this opportunity to jump up on her chair and begin wolfing down whatever food of hers was left. She sat in fetal position and cradled her head in her hands while she cried softly to herself, but she didn't hear the door open or the approaching footsteps of rubber soled combat boots. The even pattern of the footsteps stopped abruptly as the wearer of the boots stopped and took in the situation.

"Dude, are you _crying!?_" Kenzi exclaimed, slightly amused. Her amusement quickly turned to worry as Tamsin only continued her near-silent weeping and didn't answer. Kenzi assumed the worst and suspected the dog of biting her. Kenzi went to grab Tamsin's arm and said, "Here... Let me see the damage."

Tamsin quickly shook Kenzi's hand off and stayed in her balled position.

"Don't... t-touch me," she murmured shakily.

"Okay, sorry I asked," Kenzi replied as she stood up. She did a quick look over of Tamsin's arm and saw that there wasn't any blood or even a sign of a bite. She then realised that if Tamsin had been in a fight with the dog, Tamsin would've won. "So you're just... crying."

"I-I'm not crying!" Tamsin argued through gasps. "I-I poked myself in the eye."

"Both of your eyes?"

Tamsin glared at her out of the corner of her watery eyes.

"Fine," Kenzi's eyebrows went up in disbelieving surrender. As if on cue, Bo popped in looking energised and cheerful. As soon as she heard Tamsin's sniffling, her face fell and her eyes widened.

"Kenzi, what did you do?" she asked. She wasn't sure why she asked because she was sure Kenzi hadn't done anything.

"I didn't do anything!" Kenzi protested.

"Then what's going on?" Bo asked.

"I don't know... Bitches be bawlin'," Kenzi remarked. When she saw the look on Bo's face she added, "Don't ask me, ask her. I came home and she was already on the floor— which by the way, we really need to sweep. I'm pretty sure we have a Valkyrie-shaped clean spot amongst all this..." Kenzi waved her hand in a circular motion for emphasis. "Grime."

Kenzi took the now stuffed with food puppy off the chair, put Tamsin's crumb-less plate in the sink, and sat down at the table to watch Bo use her Succubus touch to calm the Valkyrie down.

"Can you tell me why you were crying?"

"I wasn't... I wasn't crying," Tamsin sniffled. "Go away."

"But Tamsin—"

"Go! _Leave!_" Tamsin's voice was shrill.

"It's because of the puppy isn't it?" Kenzi almost laughed as she came to the realisation. Bo shot her a look.

"No it isn't! Go away!" Tamsin repeated. The two of them just looked at her with disbelief. "I told you I don't like crying, okay? _Okay!?_"

Tamsin seemed to get even more emotional as she reminded them.

"Okay then..." Bo sighed. "If you don't like it so much, then stop crying—"

"I can't!" Tamsin shrieked. Bo looked to a hysterical Kenzi for help. She mouthed at her to stop laughing and come help.

"Uh... Um... Okay! Tamsin? Tamsin, honey? Why don't we just... um... Watch TV. You know, to get your mind off the—" Kenzi stifled a laugh. "Traumatising puppy cries."

Tamsin didn't wait for her and raced over to the couch and jumped onto it. Kenzi turned the television on and she and Tamsin witnessed puppies playing and whimpering at each other, making Tamsin's situation worse.

"Really? You couldn't have picked a better time to watch Animal Planet?" Bo hissed.

"I'm sorry! It was the last thing I watched!" Kenzi hissed back innocently. She flipped through the channels and they finally settled on some random movie.

An hour passed and Tamsin had fallen asleep on the couch and Kenzi and Bo were relieved her crying had stopped.

"We're going to have to do something about that dog..." Bo thought aloud to herself.

"Whatcha say, Sugarcrotch?" Kenzi asked.

"I said we're going to have to do something about that dog," Bo repeated a little louder. They both winced as Tamsin stirred, but didn't wake.

"No, Mama..." Kenzi whispered dramatically.

"Kenzi—"

"I know. He was my dog... I'll do it," Kenzi continued to whisper in her dramatic fashion as she put her hands together and made a gun out of her fingers.

"Kenzi, what on _earth_ are you talking about!?"

"Bo-Bo, _relax_. I'm just quoting Old Yeller," Kenzi told her with a smile. "Look, we're obviously not going to shoot the dog, so we only have one other option."

Kenzi pointed her finger gun at Tamsin, mock shot her and blew the nonexistent smoke off the barrel.

"All in a day's work, partner," Kenzi stated with a southern American accent.

Bo's eyebrows furrowed and she asked, "What movie is that from?"

"None, I just made that one up," Kenzi smiled again as she went to hop off the couch. In midair, Tamsin's hand shot out and grabbed one of her ankles, causing her to crash ungracefully to the ground. "Ow! You're awake? What was that for?"

"We never, _ever_ speak of this again," Tamsin hissed through clenched teeth. "_NEVER_."

Kenzi saluted and responded, "Yes, Sir! Never speak of this again, Sir."

Tamsin ignored the sarcasm.

"I'm serious. No one hears about this."

"Okay!" Kenzi replied. "Sheesh!"

"You got it," Bo promised.

"Good," Tamsin finalised.


End file.
